Code Lyoko E97: Queen Aelita
by James the Lesser
Summary: Aelita, still corrupted by Xana, wants the group on Lyoko. She activates a Tower to get the group there but Jeremie puts a bump in her plan.


**Code Lyoko Episode 97: Queen Aelita**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-96 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

"Where is she?" Jeremie was in Mr. Delmas's office being questioned by the principal and the police.

"I don't know! She hasn't called me, she didn't leave a note, she just disappeared!" Jeremie yells at Mr. Delmas. "She might have been kidnapped for all we know and you're wasting your time here instead of finding her! Why don't you ask Odd she's his cousin?" Jeremie was frustrated, Aelita had been changed for less then forty eight hours and he had been grilled twice.

"We already talked to him Jeremie. Your group is always getting into trouble and now one of you is missing."

"If we're always getting in trouble show me the records." They were always getting in trouble but a return to the past usually got them out of it. Or they had time to make up a good excuse to get out of trouble. "Why aren't you looking for her!" Jeremie yells at an officer. "Someone might be hurting her right now and here you are wasting time talking to me!" Jeremie kept yelling so they couldn't hear the pain in his voice. He knew where Aelita was, he knew who was hurting her, and it was his fault.

"We are looking for her but we need help. Talking to friends and family of the missing may give us a clue about her whereabouts." The officer agreed with Jeremie though, sitting around talking to kids probably wouldn't help.

"Here's a clue, she is in France! Or maybe they got her out of the country by now because you stand around wasting time with me!"

"Jeremie calm down we aren't blaming you for anything. If you have any contact with her please come to me, you still have time left in class so you should go there."

"I don't feel like it." Jeremie gets out of the chair and leaves Mr. Delmas's office. Jeremie goes to his room instead of to class and gets his lap top computer out. "I can't do this anymore." Jeremie closes the lap top and sits on his bed.

After classes are over for the day Ulrich and Yumi with Odd and S.S. are in Odd and Ulrich's dorm room. "What do we do now? We can't fight her, I couldn't even get close to hitting her, and she attacked us afterwards with out activating a Tower." Ulrich was staying calm but was scared. Aelita was a friend not the enemy but they would have to do something now.

"Maybe she activated one, we weren't exactly able to check the Super Scan for one were we?" Odd wanted to find something that meant they weren't totally out of luck. "And she hasn't attacked us yet, maybe she is under control now."

"Or she is waiting to attack." Yumi was trying to stay under control. She was becoming stable finally but the stress from the past couple of days was getting to her. "She knows us. She has an edge that Sanne didn't. We could delete Lyoko when she was on it like with Sanne but if Jeremie tried to do that I would stop him."

"Same here. Aelita isn't the enemy Xana is. Jeremie said if Aelita had gone back into the Tower he could have gotten Xana out of her. If we can talk her into it or trick her like she tricked Sanne we would get her back."

"What do we do if we get her back Ulrich? The police already talked to me about my 'cousin' disappearing. How do we explain her coming back?"

"We make something up Odd." Ulrich puts an arm around Yumi. "I don't think we should go off on our own. If we are alone it would give Aelita the chance to strike."

"Would you guys walk with us? I have to go home but I don't want to go alone and if Ulrich goes with me he would have to walk back here alone." Yumi rests her head on Ulrich's shoulder. "Please."

"Sure Yumi." S.S. sees Yumi shudder a little. "Are you ok?"

"I'm trying to stay calm." Yumi closes her eyes as she counts to a hundred. "It's been getting easier."

"Where are Sissi and Jeremie? I don't think they should be alone." S.S. gets her phone out and calls Sissi. "Hey Sissi we're going over to Yumi's, you're coming with us."

"Ok, why?" Sissi outs her nail polish down.

"I'll tell you." S.S. and Sissi hang up. "Has Sissi ever been to your house Yumi?"

"I don't think so, she did wear a dress of mine though to get me out of a jam."

"I got the dress Yumi." Ulrich gets off the bed. "And she didn't want anything in return which was really weird." Yumi grabs his wrist.

"You went through my clothes?"

"I just opened your closet I swear I didn't go into your dresser or anything." The group laughs. "Wish I had thought of that though." Yumi playfully hits him in the arm as she gets off the bed. Ulrich laughs and kisses her. "Feeling better aren't you?" Ulrich and the others were feeling a little better. They had to remember the good things and times. They couldn't let the pressure get to them.

"Hey, Jeremie." They had walked down the hall to Jeremie's room to get him. Odd knocks on the door again. The door opens and Jeremie hands his lap top to Odd.

"Here, leave me alone now." Jeremie closes the door and locks it.

"Whoa, hey Jeremie, Jeremie!" Odd knocks on the door hard but Jeremie ignores him and the others. "What was that about?"

"Is he quitting?" Sissi's comment get the others to stare at her. "What? Maybe he did, maybe losing Aelita hurt him." The others look at each other now and realize that Sissi makes sense.

"I don't get it Sissi you can't put two and two together to get four but you can come up with this kind of stuff?" Sissi shrugs. "Jeremie open up! We aren't leaving until you do." Odd pounds on the door hard until Jeremie opens it.

"I told you to leave me alone." Odd and the others barge in.

"What do you think you're doing? I don't want your lap top." Odd hands the computer back to Jeremie.

"I quit." Jeremie tries to give the lap top back to Odd but he won't take it. "Fine." Jeremie drops it on the floor and it breaks. "Go away!"

"Not on your life Jeremie."

"What about yours? If I had just deleted the damn computer it would be over!" Jeremie shoves Odd. "But no I couldn't bring myself to do it, to kill Sanne, and now I've lost Aelita!"

"Get over it Jeremie, instead of acting like this you could be finding a way to bring Aelita back." Odd shoves Jeremie onto his bed. "Or just pull the covers over your head and act like a baby."

"Shut up Odd! What would you do if you lost S.S. because of something you did? Would everything be happy happy joy joy land for you? No!" Jeremie gets off his bed and tries to stare Odd down.

"I'd try to get her back Jeremie like you should be trying to get Aelita back."

"I can't do it! The only way is to get her in a Tower and she is to smart for that. I'm useless now leave me alone! We all agreed in the beginning that we could quit whenever we wanted to and I quit!"

"But you can't, you run the computer, I mean, yes we agreed…" Odd was lost, he couldn't argue with what Jeremie said since they had agreed at the very beginning to let someone quit if they wanted to.

"Ulrich and Yumi know how to send people to Lyoko. I'll give you my manual so you can figure out how to send the vehicles and work different programs." Jeremie had calmed down now that his point had been made. "It might take you longer then me but you can do it."

"But what about when Aelita attacks? We don't know how to send someone as her to deactivate the Tower. You said it yourself that it is hard for you to do it."

"She might not activate a Tower so you won't have to worry." Jeremie was quitting the group, nothing Odd said was going to change his mind.

"You think she won't come after you if you quit? Jeremie we need you! You are the closest to Aelita so you have the best chance to reason with her. Please Jeremie we need you in our group. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even have a group!" Jeremie says nothing to Odd. "Think about it and be careful. We're going to Yumi's in a group since it is too dangerous to be alone. If you won't come with us you're putting yourself in danger."

"I don't care anymore." Jeremie gives Odd a large book. "That's the manual, everything is in alphabetical order." They leave Jeremie's room wondering what to do now. Without Jeremie they wouldn't stand a chance if Aelita attacked. Even with his manual it would be impossible for one of them to send someone else as Aelita.

"Well, I guess we go to your house Yumi." The group was shocked that Jeremie had quit. But without Aelita Jeremie was lost and didn't feel like he had a reason to fight anymore.

Back at Kadic Academy a teacher is grading papers. "Horrible, are they speaking Italian or Francois?" As he grades more papers a light bulb sparks and a black specter comes out of it.

"I hate you! I never understood why I had to take this stupid class!" Aelita forms out of the Aelita Ghost. "I don't plan on going to Italy unless someone forced me to. But no, they can't force me now, I have the power!"

"Aelita Stones!" The man scrambles over his desk to get away. "You have been missing, what are you doing here, what happened to you?" Aelita appears to not hear him or just ignores him.

"If you love Italy so much why don't you go there!" She sends a bolt of energy out and pulls the teachers into the nearest outlet. "One ticket to Italy!" She disconnects the bolt of energy from the teacher and sends him to Italy the fastest way possible.

"What happened?" The teacher rubs his eyes thinking he is dreaming. "This can't have happened." He looks around and notices the ruins of an old building. "It can't be…" He was in Rome, but he had just been in his classroom.

"Siete persi?" A man talks to the teacher.

"Forse, gli I che sogna o sono io realmente a Roma?"

"Siete a Roma."

"That's not possible." The teacher looks around in the city of Rome not knowing what to do now.

The group has made it to Yumi's after talking about what to do about Jeremie. "Give him time and he'll come back to us. He lost Aelita and I know I wouldn't be able to do anything if I lost Yumi." Ulrich had fought for months to keep Yumi alive when Sanne had targeted her. "If we give him time I'm sure he'll come back." Ulrich says it almost as much to convince himself as he was to convince his friends..

"We just better hope Aelita doesn't attack until then." Yumi kisses Ulrich then opens the door. "I have homework, I'll call if anything happens." Her friends say goodbye and start heading back to Kadic Academy.

"You think Aelita would give us time to call when she attacks?" S.S. was nervous walking down the sidewalk. She looks at every lamp post, every car, anything that had electricity in it wondering if Aelita was watching.

"What are they doing? Why aren't they going to the Factory?" Aelita was watching her former friends after sending the Italian teacher to Italy. She wanted them to go to Lyoko where she could play with them like a lion plays with a wounded gazelle. "Damn it if only I could hear them! My Towers must send out the wrong signal, Jeremie doesn't know to look for a new signal! It's his fault!" A light from a lamp post sparks as Aelita leaves the others for Kadic Academy.

"What do you want now? I said leave me alone." Jeremie opens the door and is knocked back into his room. "Aelita…"

"Why did you not think of it?" Aelita, in her black clothes, with her black spiked hair, and Eye of Aelita for pupils floats into Jeremie's room. "I attacked but they did nothing! I want them on Lyoko now!"

"I quit, they are on their own. Why don't you go to them and tell them to go to Lyoko if you want them there." Jeremie stays on the floor assuming Aelita would just knock him down again.

"You can't quit, maybe you are just a boy…" Aelita sticks her hand out towards Jeremie and lifts him into the air. "Send them to Lyoko or I will kill them now!" Aelita blasts the wall behind Jeremie and floats him out of his room. "Starting with you!" Jeremie hangs over the ground several meters up.

"Do it Aelita I don't care." Aelita releases her power and Jeremie drops towards the ground. A meter from the ground Aelita grabs him again using her powers.

"You didn't scream." She didn't want him to die if he didn't scream. "Get the others and get them to Lyoko."

"Why do you want them on Lyoko so badly Aelita?"

"Just do it! I activated a Tower, find it, and send them there!" Aelita goes into the school and finds an electrical outlet to go back to Lyoko.

"What happened?" Several students had heard the explosion and found a hole in the dorm building.

"Dude someone's in trouble." More students come to see what had happened.

"I have to tell them now." Jeremie gets his cell phone out and calls Ulrich. "Aelita, she's attacking, go to the Factory."

"You're back in?"

"No, send yourselves."

"Come on Jeremie…" Jeremie hangs up on Ulrich. "Guys, we need to go back to Yumi and get her. Aelita is attacking."

"She attacked Yumi? But we jus left her."

"No Odd, Jeremie called me and told me she is attacking."

"So he's back in? That didn't last long." Odd stops smiling when he sees the look on Ulrich's face.

"No." They run back to Yumi's and get her before heading for the Factory.

Jeremie was trying to think of what to do. His room had a huge hole in it and he would be blamed for it. He decides to hide and heads for the sewer entrance in the park. He wouldn't go to the Factory, he had quit, but he would hide there until his friends deactivated the Tower and did a return to the past.

"About time you showed up." Aelita is sitting on top of the Factory when the Lyoko Gang gets there. She floats down to the bridge. "Jeremie isn't coming?" This would mess her plan up.

"He quit because of you."

"I know he quit but I told him to come here! If he doesn't fix the Super Scan you won't be able to find the Tower!" The group looks at Aelita both scared and confused. "Go to the Desert Sector or I will start killing you one by one." Aelita charges her hands ready to strike.

"We're going." Odd grabs S.S.'s hand and starts to pull her inside the Factory.

"Wait." Ulrich doesn't like what is going on. "Why do you want us on Lyoko so badly? If we deactivate the Tower we stop your attack."

"Go!" Aelita blasts the bridge in front of Ulrich knocking him backwards off of it. Yumi reaches out and grabs his hand.

"Ulrich!" Yumi pulls trying to get Ulrich back up but isn't strong enough. "Guys a little help would be nice." Sissi goes and helps Yumi pull Ulrich back up on the bridge.

"Fine Aelita we'll go." Ulrich dusts himself off. "If you would be so nice as to send us and the vehicles we would appreciate it."

"I will, just get down to the Scanners!" The group goes into the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Scanner Room.

"I don't know if we should be going. Aelita wants us to go and that means she has a trap."

"And who knows where the Tower is." Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi get in the Scanners. The doors close and open for Sissi and S.S. who get inside and land on Lyoko moments later.

"Wait, none of us can deactivate a Tower." Ulrich had thought of it once he landed on Lyoko. "This is a trap! We have to go back to Earth now!" Ulrich gets his sword out but Yumi stops him.

"Maybe we can deactivate it now. If Aelita is activating Towers and not Sanne then maybe we can deactivate a Tower without her. I've done it before so I know how."

"I don't think we should wait for Aelita to send any monsters." Odd sees pulses. "She probably sent us to the right Sector now we just have to find the Tower." A few seconds later the vehicles appear. "Stay close since this is a trap."

"I think we should just go back to Lyoko. We all know this is a trap so we have time to get out of it."

"I wouldn't try that Ulrich." Aelita virtualizes in front of the group. "I pulled the cables from the Scanners. You die here you die for good." Aelita laughs then disappears.

"I told you it was a trap." Ulrich puts his sword away. "Well let's find the Tower and deactivate it." Ulrich and the others get on the vehicles and take off following the pulses hoping they could find the Tower.

Jeremie is still hiding in the sewers wondering what Aelita was up to. "Why did she want them to go to Lyoko? It has to be a trap…" Jeremie shakes his head. "I quit, I am not part of the group anymore. I just have to wait for them to deactivate the Tower and do a return to the past." But the question of why Aelita wanted them on Lyoko sticks in Jeremie's mind.

"No monsters." Odd looks around as he flies on the Overboard. "If she isn't attacking us then what is she doing? This is too creepy."

"Don't talk like that you'll jinx us." Ulrich liked that Aelita hadn't sent monsters. If Aelita had made it impossible to go back to Earth he didn't want to fight. "I hate you Odd." A Dragon and two Mega Tanks were coming up on the right

"We don't need to fight them." Odd speeds up the Overboard.

"You're right but they will catch us." The Desert Sector was wide open, no sharp turns on a path that hung over the Digital Sea, no trees to dodge between, no cover and no escape.

"Then hurry!" Odd has the Overboard going as fast as it can but the Mega Tanks and Dragon were catching up.

"I'll stay behind and fight them." Sissi was on the Overwing.

"If you lose all your points you won't return to Earth it's too risky."

"I don't care Ulrich if we don't make it then we all lose." Sissi starts to slow the Overwing down.

"Sissi stop acting reckless!" Ulrich and Odd slow down on their vehicles. "To late now, come on guys." Ulrich turns the Overbike around facing the Mega Tanks and Dragon. "We have to be really careful."

"No kidding." Odd with S.S. flies towards the Dragon. "S.S. you know what to do." She nods and gets her power pole out. "Shield!" Odd puts his shield up as the Dragon charges a laser.

"Extend!" S.S. goes up in the air as she uses her power pole to get above the Dragon. "Gotcha!" The Dragon targets S.S. as she comes down ready to strike.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd fires one of his new arrows. It wasn't guided but it moved three times faster then a normal arrow making it harder to dodge. It hits the Dragon in the Eye destroying it. Odd flies under S.S. and catches her on the back of the Overboard. "Good job."

"We still have the Mega Tanks to worry about." S.S. looks down at the two Mega Tanks. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"Maybe they are just distracting us." Ulrich has his sword out hoping for a chance to strike. "We are fighting them instead of trying to find the Tower." The Mega Tanks don't move. "Forget it guys let's find the Tower and deactivate it." The group takes off with the Mega Tanks following but not attacking.

"There it is!" The Tower did not glow red like a Sanne Tower. It didn't glow green like a Jeremie Tower. It didn't glow white like a Franz Tower. This Tower had a black aura around it sending chills into the group. "Creepy." S.S. points at the Tower.

"Yeah." Odd looks down and sees the Mega Tanks are still after them. "Let's hope they don't decide to fight now." The group on their vehicles get to the Tower and land in front of it.

"They aren't attacking…" Ulrich and Yumi watch the Mega Tanks as the others run to the Tower.

"And they don't have to." Odd pounds on the Tower. He nor anyone else there, could get in.

"You're stuck here!" Aelita forms in front of them. "Forever!"

"We'd rather die then be stuck here." Ulrich points his sword towards Aelita.

"There is no point in fighting me Ulrich you know you can't hurt me." Aelita looks at her nails not caring about the others.

"I think I can or you wouldn't have these two pets here." Ulrich motions to the two Mega Tanks.

"I want you to join me. Become my knights and we shall rule the world together!" Aelita raises a hand and it sparks. The sparks soon form into a knight's sword. "I will knight you all into my court and we will raise hell on Earth before making me Queen Aelita of Earth!"

"No way Aelita. We were your knights before but that was when you were the Princess." Odd steps forward with his right arm raised.

"You refuse? But I have the power, I get to do what I want, no one says no to me!" Aelita turns to the Mega Tanks. "Kill them!" A Mega Tank opens and charges up.

"No!" Ulrich gets in front of the Mega Tanks target, Yumi. The Mega Tank fires and Ulrich uses his sword to block the blast. "Yumi get out of the way!"

"Ulrich!" Yumi runs out from behind Ulrich who struggles to stop the blast. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at Aelita who blocks them with a force field.

"Stand there and watch him die." Aelita starts to laugh as Ulrich's sword breaks and he is hit being devirtualized.

"No!" Sissi runs towards the Mega Tank and hits the eye with her axe. "I'll kill you to!" Sissi jumps towards Aelita who destroys her with an energy bolt.

"Gotcha!" Sissi jumps on Aelita and starts to strike with her axe. "I love that clone thingy." Aelita grabs Sissi's arm and send a bolt of energy into her destroying her. A second later an axe flies through the air and hits Aelita. "Annoyed yet?"

"Die!" Aelita zaps Sissi destroying her again.

"I think I would give up by now." Another Sissi! "I know I lose points every time I do the cloning thing but this is fun!" Aelita destroys this Sissi.

"An army of Sissi's, normally I wouldn't feel good about that." Odd and the others watch waiting for Aelita to drop her guard so they could get revenge for Ulrich.

"Over here." A Sissi waves and smiles at Aelita before being destroyed. "Or maybe over here." Another Sissi runs towards Aelita with her axe raised. Aelita sends a bolt of energy at Sissi who throws the axe in front of the bolt blocking it. Sissi continues running towards Aelita when something strange happens.

"Who's that?" Someone was materializing onto Lyoko!

"Hey guys." Ulrich drops to Lyoko.

"How did you make it here?" Ulrich had been killed, for good, hadn't he?

"I knew he wouldn't let us down." Ulrich gets his sword out. "Jeremie take Yumi back then send her as Aelita." Yumi disappears then returns a minute later.

"He didn't stay away for long." Yumi looks at herself. No powers, no weapons, she was vulnerable. "Sissi keep distracting her." Yumi waits for her chance to run to the Tower.

"Go ahead and wait Yumi for me to be distracted." Aelita knew what Yumi was planning and had a plan of her own. The last Mega Tank rolls towards her planning on running her over.

"Extend!" S.S. had been watching the Mega Tank waiting for it to open so she could destroy is. Instead she takes a shot at destroying it without hitting the Eye. The Mega Tank is hit by the power pole and knocked off course. "Get it Odd!"

"Exploding Arrow!" Several red arrows fire from Odd's arms hitting the Mega Tank making it unable to stop before it goes off the edge of the Desert Sector and falls into the Digital Sea below. "Sorry Aelita, but Xana has control, Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires several arrows at Aelita as she destroys another Sissi clone.

"That does nothing to me!" Aelita blocks all the arrows easily with a wave of her hand. "And I am in control, I have control of everything, no one tells me what to do any more!" Aelita charges a ball of energy in her hand. "No more being told when to go to sleep, or what to eat, or where to go, or what to do! I choose what I do now!"

"Now!" Ulrich uses a Super Sprint to charge Aelita as Odd fires more arrows and S.S. uses her favorite trick with the power pole as they all attack Aelita at once.

"You're nothing anymore!" Aelita throws the energy ball towards the ground causing a huge explosion wiping out the group. "Now I need to get them back here…" Aelita starts to fly away when she feels something. "No, she made it!" Yumi had made it to the Tower and was inside. "You're not safe yet!" Aelita sends a massive black energy bolt at the Tower trying to destroy it. The black aura soon becomes blue as the Tower is deactivated. "I win this time!" Aelita uses both hands to send out an energy field surrounding the Tower. The Tower is torn from the ground and floats in the air. She starts to sing changing the ground below the Tower making it go away.

"Jeremie bring her back!" Ulrich is looking over his shoulder.

"I'm trying but Aelita has me blocked from Yumi." Jeremie couldn't get Yumi, she was in the Tower, and that Tower was about to be dropped into the Digital Sea.

"Yumi Ishiyama today you die!" Aelita lets go of the Tower and it starts its fall into the Digital Sea.

"She let go of it!" Jeremie's fingers fly over the keyboard. "Come on…" The bottom of the Tower touches the Digital Sea and is pulled in. "Yumi, Yumi, are you there?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yumi steps out of the Scanner. "That was weird." She didn't know what had happened with the Tower.

"Yes!" Ulrich hugs Jeremie in excitement. "You did it Jeremie."

"I knew something was up when she said she wanted you all on Lyoko." Jeremie brings up a new screen. "Time to go back." He pushes a button and the white bubble comes out reversing time.

The group leaves Ulrich's and Odd's dorm room and go to Jeremie's. Ulrich knocks on the door and Jeremie opens it. "Sorry I was late guys."

"Better late then never." The group walks into Jeremie's room and close the door behind them. "That was close though."

"I couldn't figure out what she was talking about until I looked at this." Jeremie shows them the picture Odd had made for Jeremie's thirteenth birthday. "She wanted you on Lyoko because she missed you."

"What? But Xana is controlling her isn't he?" Sissi like the others are confused.

"No, he corrupted her. But she is still in control, mostly. They corrupted each other so they both want what they want and what the other wants. He wants to control the planet, she wants control in her life. But she also wants us, her friends, to be there. Why she keeps trying to get you to become her knights." Jeremie smiles for the first time since Aelita was corrupted by Xana. "We can save her, I know we can."

"We'll keep fighting until we do right guys?" The group agrees. "That was pretty good Sissi." Sissi smiles at Odd's compliment. "I guess I was wrong about letting you into the group. You really helped us this time."

"I didn't know how many times I could do it but I kept making more and more." Sissi was wondering if she could do it on Earth. To have a mirror image of herself would help her pick out what to wear. A lot better then a two dimensional mirror.

"I still need to go home, again." Yumi holds Ulrich's hand. "I think it will be safe if we go by ourselves. I don't think Aelita will attack again this soon."

"Ok, but still be careful, Aelita knows us and knows what got at us more then anything else was attack after attack." Ulrich knew what Jeremie meant. He had nearly lost Yumi because he wanted to be with someone who wasn't part of the group, someone who wasn't part of the attacks. Thankfully he had gained his senses and only became friends with Emily.


End file.
